


Carry Me

by Coalmine301



Series: Shifter Au [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Shifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: As you once carried me........ Now I shall carry you
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Shifter Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755859
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful piece here: https://shatouto.tumblr.com/post/619495472520937472/ive-got-you
> 
> Only as part of the Shifter Au. Y’know, ‘cause... I’m me

“‘m not tired,” a small voice murmured. The sleepy yawn immediately following the statement suggested otherwise. Anakin was always a terrible liar.

Obi-wan merely chuckled. “Of course, dear Padawan,” he replied.

Adjusting his grip on the feline he let Anakin rest his cheek against his chest. His Padawan had been growing rapidly, spindly legs sticking out awkwardly.

“You don’t have to carry me,” the tiger said sleepily. “I can walk myself.”

Obi-wan snorted doubtfully. Anakin had managed to fight off most of the sickness’ nasty symptoms, though his energy levels were still a problem. He could hardly walk three steps without falling over.

“Of course I do,” Obi-wan replied. “I’m your brother, it’s my job to look after you.”

Anakin chuffed. “When I’m big and strong then I’ll take care of you.”

The redhead only let out a huff of amusement. “I’m sure you will.”

All around them the Temple was silent, most of her residents asleep. 

The door to their quarters slid open with a bit of frivolous Force work on Obi-wan’s part as he marched over to Anakin’s room. Carefully he laid the younger Jedi down on the bed and quickly wrapped him up in several blankets. He may have actually used too many blankets but based on the happy rumble Anakin let out as he snuggled in Obi-wan didn’t think he would mind.

Obi-wan couldn’t help but smile down at him. “Good night, Padawan.”

He turned to leave only to stop at a “stay… please.” form his Padawan. 

“Of course,” the Master confirmed, pulling up a chair beside his brother’s bed. “I’m right here.”

“Thank you,” Anakin replied before sleep claimed him. 

“Ani,” a small voice croaked.

“Shh, don’t try to talk, Master,” Anakin replied. He tried his best to appear brave though the frightened shake in his voice was impossible to miss. “It’s going to be fine. You’re going to be ok.”

He didn’t know which one of them he was trying to convince.

Anakin adjusted his grip, his mentor had always been on the small side as a feline, but now, wounded, he seemed even smaller. He trembled in Anakin’s grip as every frantic stride jostled the injured serval.

Obi-wan opened his mouth to say something else but the only thing that came out was more of that accursed red foam. He was bleeding rather heavy now, the serval’s fur was slick and stained with it. So were Anakin’s own vambraces. The feline jolted, tiny body wracked with pain, his head coming to rest against Anakin’s chest.

All around them the battlefield screamed, her inhabitants on both sides desperately fighting for their lives. And for the others’ deaths.

“Medic! We need a Medic!” The younger Jedi called out. “It’s General Kenobi!”

Medics, he had to get Obi-wan to the clone medics. They would know what to do, they would be able to save his brother. If only he could get to them in time.

Mercifully the tent was within sight and soon within reach. Anakin flung open the tent flap with the Force as bust in. “Help him! Help him, please!”

Kix scooped up Obi-wan from Anakin’s now shaking hands and wasted no time immediately lathering his shredded torso in bacta. The medic worked swiftly while Anakin paced back and forth behind him, frustrated at his inability to help. After what seemed like an eternity Kix declared Obi-wan stable before drifting off to tend to another patient. 

Anakin nervously hovered over his former master. Obi-wan was almost deathly still, his eyes closed and an oxygen mask slipped over his muzzle. For a moment he thought the serval was asleep and turned his head towards the tent opening where a battle was still being fought.

“Stay… please.”

Anakin looked down to meet lidded blue eyes.

“Of course,” the younger Jedi confirmed, pulling up a chair beside his brother’s bed. “I’m right here.”

“Thank you,” Obi-wan replied before sleep claimed him.


End file.
